Always All Ways
by Eclipse'z Black Rose
Summary: Eclipse and Shi break up? Maybe heh, read and find out! Song fic, based off the song Always All Ways by Lostpropets.


_**Always All Ways**_

"You know you miss me." Eclipse said, following Shi from the kitchen to the living room.

"Not really." Shi replied, grabbing the soda cans and plates off the coffee tables. "Besides, I'm with Jareth now."

"Come on Shi. Let me come back." Eclipse said, with somewhat of a begging tone.

"Why? Why should I? Give me one damn good reason why, and maybe, _maybe_ I will." Shi said, looking at him.

"Well…I…um…we…that is-"

"That's just it, right there! You don't have a good reason!" Shi said, walking off. "Just go, Eclipse." she added, disappearing into the kichen.

Abi peered silently down from the top of the stairs, listening to them and watching their reactions. Eclipse sighed sadly and looked around. The radio was playing, as it always did when Shi cleaned up. He listened to the song playing, and caught the words the singer was saying.

_"I guess I'm trying to say I'm sorry, but it always comes out wrong. I think a part of you still loves me, even though we're moving on." _he sang, the music upbeat but having a sad tune to it.

Sighing again, Eclipse walked to the door, and left. Getting into the car Shi had gotten for him, he started it and left. He soon found that the exact song was playing on his radio. Listening to the words a little closer, he drove in silence, fighting back tears.

_"Always, all ways, I wanted us to be. Always, all ways, you and me. And I'll wait here on my own, and I'll wait for you to see, all the time I spend alone now, won't comfort me." _the lead singer sang. _"Always, all ways…" _

Pulling out his phone, Eclipse called Shi's cell phone, and listened as her ringback tone played.

Shi felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and pulled it out, looking at the screen. Sighing, she answered it as nicely as possible.

"What do you want, Eclipse?" she asked, sighing again.

"'_And I'm sorry for what happened. But I want you now to see, that I'm changing all my actions, I don't want to set you free.'" _Eclipse quoted the song, although saying it in a normal voice, not singing.

"Eclipse…I don't have time for these games." Shi said, leaning against the cabinet.

_"'Always, all ways, I want to see you through. Always, all ways me and you. And I'll wait here on my own, and I'll wait for you to see, all the time I spend alone now, won't comfort me.'" _Eclipse said, again quoting the song.

"Eclipse…" Shi said, tears forming in her eyes.

"'_Cause I'm waiting for you. Yea I'm waiting for you. Give me answers, get me though. I will wait…" _Eclipse said, then hung up the phone.

Shi stood frozen for a minute, then dropped the phone and dropped to her knees beside it. Abi came around the corner, noticing Shi, raced to her side.

"Shi! Don't cry, please. It's ok." she said, hugging Shi tightly.

"_'Always, all ways, I wanted us to be. Always, all ways him and me. And I'll wait here on my own, and I'll wait for him to see, all the time I spend alone now, won't comfort me…'" _Shi cried, her forehead against Abi's cheek.

"Shi, you're not alone. You have all of us, and you have Jareth now." Abi said, trying to comfort Shi.

"It's not the same…" Shi said, shaking her head.

"'_Cause I'm waiting, and I'll wait here for you. Give me answers, get me through. I will wait…'"_ Eclipse sang sadly with the band.

_"'Cause I'm waiting for you, yea I'm waiting for you. Give me answers, get me through. I will wait…'" _Shi sang softly.

_"'Always…all ways…" _they both sang, simultaneously, even though one was miles away by now…

Eclipse awoke with a start, shaky and sweaty, sitting straight up in bed. His breath was coming quick, like he had just run a mile or so, and little beads of sweat rolled down the sides of his face. Shi moaned quietly in her sleep, and stretched a little, before curling up to the pillow that lay beside her. Eclipse looked down at her, her tan skin looked so pale in the moon light. Her back was to him, and the sheet lay limply over her bare skin. Sighing shakily, Eclipse lay back down, placing a hand on her side and gently kissing her shoulder.

"I never want to loose you…" he whispered, resting his mouth against the soft skin of her shoulder and his head against her lower jaw line.

Shi took a deep breath and moved slightly, grabbing Eclipse's hand and pulling it up to her chest and curling up to it, gently kissing his knuckles.

"I'm not going anywhere…" she whispered softly, rubbing his arm with her other hand.

Eclipse smiled and sighed, pulling her closer, and falling back asleep.

**_A/n: just a quick one shot i came up with. hope you like it! :) Review for me! LaterZ!_**

DISCLAIMER!!  
i don't own Lostprophets!! or the song!!

SHOUT OUT  
to Abi! don't kill me!! haha

Song: Always All Ways (Apologies, Glances, and Messed Up Chances)  
Band: Lostprophets


End file.
